


Come 'Round to Your Door

by Barkour



Category: Ninja Assassin (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello," said Raizo. "May I come in?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come 'Round to Your Door

"Hello," said Raizo. "May I come in?"

Mika stared up at him, this man at her door.

"Where the hell have you been?" It was hard to stop once begun. "I've been looking for you for months. You couldn't have said something?"

"I'm sorry, Mika," he said gravely. "You're right. I should have thanked you properly for saving my life."

A scar, still pink, peeked from his shirt collar.

"Yes," she said. "You should've."

His eyes crinkled. Then Raizo tipped his head.

"Thank you."

She turned, just so. His breath whispered over her jaw, her lips.

"Come in," she said.


End file.
